I knew you were Trouble
by Tott
Summary: THIS IS RATED M IT IS STRONG LANGUAGE AND CONTENT! Summary: There is a boy, a girl, and a vixen in black!


_Disclaimer: I own nothing at all sad isn't it :( _

_Note: __So this is strictly a M of you don't like strong language or if you don't like sex then please do not read this._

_I was listening to Taylor Swifts song I knew you were trouble and this came to mind. I might add to it if it gets good reviews or leave it as it is. As always read and review :) _

If any moment in my life could be related to a song this moment was definitely it.

I was sitting at the bar, downing my scotch as I listened, well attempted to listen to Cindy jabber on about some shade of lipstick...I saw the bar tender look at me with a sad look on his face, he knew I was only putting up with this crap just to get laid later on, but even he knew that this was becoming too painful to put up with just to get off. Looking at Cindy she was hot, big tits slim waist tight arse, blonde hair. She was the definition of hot in society and that's way she was on my arm for tonight. Well that was until she walked in...

It was like the entire room stopped and everyone looked at the door as they burst wide open and she walked in, her piercing blue eyes cutting through the smoke in the bar. She was dressed to kill, skinny black jeans hugging every single sexy inch of her legs, 8 inch black stiletto heels adorned her feet, her black halter top brought her boobs deliciously together; each step she took they seemed to dance a little for me and that just made my cock harder, my pants tighter and my boxers a little more moist. Her hair hung in loose ringlets on her shoulders it was almost begging me to run my fingers through it and tug on it as I did unspeakable things to her. Her makeup was dark and daring, her eyes smokey, her lips glossy she was the perfect bed mate for the night or a few...

"Loggie are you listening?" Cindy's voice rang through my thoughts as I was brought face to face with the annoying lipstick ditz that I was thinking of banging.  
"Ahh Cindy I just remembered something came up that I need to take care off," I said as I began to scan the bar for the mysterious brunette again.  
"I'm sure that whatever has come up I can help you take care off Logie," Cindy purred in my ear as she rubbed my ever growing cock.  
"Sorry Cindy not tonight," I said as I pushed her off me and I began to walk around the club until I spotted her. I heard her gasp as I got off the bar stall and walked away, obviously guys didn't walk away from Cindy very often.

It took me a while but then i spotted her. There she was dancing on the bar, god she was gorgeous. She was slender but she had curves in all the right places, her top raised a little as she lifted her arms up and I caught a sneak peek at her tattoo, something that I will be wanting to explore later when I am pounding her hard in my apartment.

She glances around the bar, her eyes on the prowl for her newest victim of the night, her eyes land on mine. There is a connection between us we can feel it instantly, it makes my cock jump as I watch her eyes look me up and down. they stop momentarily on my cock and I see her smile a evilly as she turns her head and gets back to her dancing. A random drunk guy gets up on the bar and begins to grind up against her. I feel an overwhelming urge to pull him off her, and replace him with my body. I feel myself get moist again, I want her so bad I need to get my fix of her.

I know most of the eyes in the bar are on her, every straight guy (and probably a few not so straight) are watching her, wanting her for themselves but tonight she is mine.

I take a moment to scan the bar, as I look around at all the guys drooling over the mysterious girl I feel a tap on my shoulder, annoyed at the interruption I initially think its Cindy coming over for a second try. I spin around with an angry glare in my eyes. But it's quickly replaced by a look of lust when I see the person behind the tap; before I can say anything her lips are on mine, her tongue licking my lips trying to gain entrance into my mouth which I grant her willingly. Kissing her is like a new experience no one I have ever made out with is similar to her. But as quick as it started its over and she has disappeared back into the crowd, my wanting for her has turned to need, my cock is screaming for her I feel like I'm going to burst!

I run a hand through my hair and start to scan the crowded bar for the vixen in black. After searching for what seemed like forever I head for the door to the alley way for some fresh air. Maybe tonight it will just be me and my hand, I think to myself as I push open the door. The cold air hits me like a wet blanket, I look around cursing a bit as I see her like a dark angel looking back at me her back up against the wall.

I walk over to her my eyes lusting my cock thumping, I grab her by the waist and pull her towards me. My mouth on hers, my free hand pulling her hair through my fingers. It feels 10x better than I could ever imagined, it's soft and silky and smells amazing. She hooked her leg around my waist and pulled herself up and started grinding onto my thumping cock. I moan into her mouth and I feel her smile into the kiss. The sexual tension between us is getting unbearable, all I want is fuck her and fuck her hard!

I pull her away from the wall and put her down on the ground she looks at me confused, a smirk appeared on my face, "yours or mine?" I ask and her eyes darken if that was at all possible. She bites her lip and and pulls my arm and we head back through the bar towards the road to hail a taxi.

We get in and she pushes her self up against my cock again, whispers into my ear," mine"...

Please Read and Review :)

Thanks for reading :)


End file.
